1. Field
The invention relates to a mixer cartridge.
2. Prior art
In sanitary fittings, use is often made of mixer cartridges containing a full mixer control system, generally employing ceramic control plates. The use of mixer cartridges has the advantage that exchangeable mixer elements can be used with different-shaped fitting housings.
Since the fitting housings are often subject to the wish to have the smallest possible structure, the mixer cartridges, too, are becoming increasingly small. However, while the use of sanitary fittings by the user remains unchanged, the fittings are treated without regard to their size. This gives rise to the requirement that mixer cartridges, too, should be able to tolerate careless treatment.